Pile Drive Industries
Summary PDI is a massive mining conglomerate, and has contracts across the system. It is one of the four largest mega corporations in the system, alongside Fareng, Index, and ICO. The corporation currently monopolizes a large quantity of Earth’s extraction-based resources. It serves as a major employment force for both skilled, unskilled citizens and noncitizens alike. Communications & Headquarters Upon joining Pile Drive Industries, new employees are granted access to a unique communications frequency. They may use this frequency to coordinate with, sell to and socialize with other Pile Drive Industries members. Pile Drive Industries’ main industrial mining complex is located a short ways into the Wastes outside of the outer Rise Colony wall. It is surrounded by a high and square outer wall, with a large energized gate on each side. Inside the wall are beginnings of a quarry, with the main office located in the back corner above the mine entrance. Applications To apply for a job at Pile Drive Industries, locate the PDI Holo-board found within the compound. Applications may take up to 48 hours to process. If it takes longer than 48 hours, please contact a PDI Group Lead to ascertain your application status. ((Applications are handled through Google Forms.)) Regulations # Committing crime / breaking colony law within the PDI office, mines or inside of the walls is grounds for either demotion, disciplinary action or contract termination. If you are not representing our code of conduct, please make sure you are not currently on shift, in uniform or on property. # Disclosing company information regarding actions, fellow employees, or terms of assignments, is grounds for either demotion, disciplinary action or contract termination. If you have evidence that an employee, colony citizen, or wastelander are performing illegal action, engaging in unsafe behavior, or are committing a safety violation, within the PDI compound or the mines you are to contact human resources or your immediate supervisor in order to report the incident and provide the evidence. (If you wish to create a narrative or plot by leaking information to players outside of PDI, contact a group lead OOCly. Leaking information for the sake of leaking information without proper beforehand communication may cause frustration and confusion.) # All employees shall wear mine appropriate attire while in the mines. This includes and is not limited to protective footwear, helmets, protective body wear, gas masks/rebreathers. Please no swimwear, eveningwear or flip flops. # All employees must wear their PDI badge while on the clock. No PDI employee shall be in the mines without their PDI badge nor mining without having first clocked in. Code of Conduct # Keep a copy of the Item List & Dice rules open when playing or at the very least, when participating in events. The ability to confirm rules and/or item descriptions & functions on-the-fly will come in handy. # Don’t Idle. If you want activity, create activity. Contact a Lead Foreman / Branch Lead, see if storytellers are available, send out suggestions for assignments. Sitting around and waiting for people to create activity for you is an exceptionally effective way of getting bored very, very quickly. # Communicate! Make sure everyone’s on the same wavelength, and if you’re unsure of something, please ask. Stay informed! Lack of communication & miscommunication can lead to confusion very quickly. # Don’t lie. Lying OOCly is utterly unacceptable, as it can be construed as cheating in certain circumstances. Lying ICly is acceptable, as long as this is properly communicated. Order System PDI has a detailed Order system in place for companies and factions where we give them a bit of a discount an employees participating and helping to fulfill the order get the credits and it will count towards your quota. How to Advance In PDI advancement is as simple as putting in your time, learning the systems, and completing work on time. Those whom show great work ethic and leadership skills will ascend the ranks more quickly than those do just enough to get by. (Miners will give an rp log and their quota while Security is expected to turn in a log of a patrol every two weeks and are encouraged to turn in a quota.) Bi Weekly Quota Every two weeks each employee is required to turn in a minimum of 15k credits worth of ore to the PDI container. Security is required to turn in at least one report detailing the status of the compound and mines every two weeks. (A small role play detailing the “mining” should be turned in along with the transfer log of the ore going into the container. Security should conduct at least one patrol of the compound and mines and turn that in for their bi weekly report though turning in a quota is also recommended as it helps keep the container full. Turn these into the container then copy the deposit confirmed chat from general, notecard it, and turn that into a Lead Foreman or Branch Leader so we may mark down your activity. Ranks * Rank 1: Employee * Rank 2: Supervisor * Rank 3: Foreman * Rank 4: Lead Foreman * Rank 5: Branch Lead * Side Rank: Security Descriptions Employee - Entry-level Employees in PDI are the essential workforce. They act as the backbone for mining, security, advertisement, refinement, and processing. Supervisor - Supervisors assist in managing & governing the workforce in the absence of senior staff. Veteran employees make up this rank. Foreman - Foremen work to oversee entire mining operations, and see to it that everything is done to spec and code. Foremen also head up larger mining ventures (Events), providing direction for the workforce. Lead Foreman - Lead Foremen direct multiple operations at a time, and work at a larger scale, providing instruction to the lower Foremen. Lead Foremen are also responsible for the creation and management of contracts with other corporations. Branch Lead - A Branch Lead’s job is to administrate all aspects of the Given Branch of Pile Drive Industries. This includes, but is not limited to; Branch Economics, Mines, Quarries, Transportation of materials, Inter-Planetary Shipping, and Politics. Security - A security member’s duty is to patrol the PDI compound and the mines as well as checking for valid licenses when they come upon someone down in the mines. Item Services & Advised Pricing Credentials Credentials have recently been secured by a proprietary system that digitally tracks its members and authorization access. Members are able to use dataslates & com pads to ‘check in’ with compatible PDI devices. All PDI employees shall wear their PDI badge in a visible location while on the clock. Capturing Enemies Any persons caught mining without a license is subject to having their mining equipment and ore confiscated. Should the person in question not cooperate with security or should they become violent, responding with violent action is approved. Simply having a FakeID is not grounds for expulsion from the mines and compound but all non PDI employees must have a valid mining license in order to be in the mines. If you defeat and down another player in combat, you will by default be expected to turn them over to Marshal Enforcement, Colony Security, or remove them from the premises of the PDI Compound, if applicable. Confiscation When a person is caught mining without a license they may be searched by the the security personnel. The search is executed by rolling a 1d20 + and the suspect will roll 1d20 +. If the security personnel wins the roll, the suspect must turn over items listed as drills or ore. If the suspect wins, for every 2 points above the security personnel, they may declare 1 stack immune to seizure. A suspect cannot use undiscovered items while in PDI custody. The items are assumed to have been missed when searching the suspect’s possessions and are returned when released. Always deliver the items to the PDI container. Proven theft of PDI equipment or inventory will result in termination and a report will be made with ColSec. Category:Mega Corporation Category:Organizations Category:Careers